Nightmares are all they are
by michi-mercer
Summary: Pull yourself together, Kenway. I said to myself, letting out a sigh as I got out of bed. There was no point in returning to my slumber, as much as I do not want to admit it - I do not wish to be plagued by the nightmares that come in my sleep. It was always too frightening. Too real...


**By: michi-mercer**

 **A/N:** Surprise! I made a continuation for **I found Peace**! Yay! Anyway, this could be both a sequel _and_ a stand-alone. So if you want to see this as a sequel, I suggest you read the other one first.

* * *

 _"Raké:ni!"_

 _Blood coated my fingertips, my eyes filled with unshed tears. "Raké:ni!" I heard it again; this time, my heart filling with dread._

 _I ran towards the source, into the raging fire and trying to ignore the stinging burns that burned their way through my clothing. I reached a room where he was trapped._

 _"I'm here..." I gasp, kneeling down his side. "I'm here, son..."_

 _He was staring at me now, eyes filled pain; but nevertheless, he was mirthful at my arrival. "Raké:ni... here?" He asked, clearly talking was taking a toll on him - so he resorted to giving me answers that were direct._

 _"Yes," I told him, unsure of what to say next. "You're safe now." I assured him, snaking my hands under his arms to lift him._

 _He cried out in pain, face grimacing and body convulsing with the continous onslaught of agony. Crimson red liquid quietly pooled below him, staining his robes and soiling my clothes. But I couldn't care less. My eyes probed around his body, spotting a few minor wounds. But what really caught my eye, was the lumber that protruded from his side._

 _"I-what? Connor!" I shout as I felt strong hands wrap around my arms. "Let me go! Connor!" I continue to shout as the person dragged me away from my son._

 _"Raké:ni?" He asks, voice broken and laced with fear and sadness. "Ya, Raké:ni! Stay!" He calls, hands reaching for me._

 _"Wait! Connor!"_

 ** _RAKÉ:NI!_**

I woke up with a start, my body shivering from the cold winter air and the effects of the dream-nightmare, I just had.

I ran my shaking hand through my graying hair; a small attempt to collect my bearings. I scanned the room I was in, recognizing it as my room in my house in Boston. I lit the lamp that was on my bedside table, illuminating the room.

 _Pull yourself together, Kenway_. I said to myself, letting out a sigh as I got out of bed. There was no point in returning to my slumber, as much as I do not want to admit it - I do not wish to be plagued by the nightmares that come in my sleep. It was always too frightening. **_Too real..._**

I was accustomed to seeing death happen all around me; mirthful at some, even. But the one I had experienced in Fort George, was far more worse.

And as I held him that day, the way that I saw his life slowly ebb away, the way that my heart shattered as I could not do anything to prevent it from happening - the way it happened with my own father. My world collapsed in an instant. I always thought that he would to see the day he would meet his other half; to give and receive love, the way that he never grasped. The day he would hold his son or daughter and to watch, he or she, grow up; to calm them after bad dreams and frightening lightnings - the way I never experienced. To grow old, satisfied, happy and surrounded by loved ones.

 _But he never will..._

I wasn't at all shocked when I felt tears running down my cheeks. I've grown used to it. Charles, my good friend, would always fathom why I always seem to shed a tear or give a sad expression whenever I was reminded of him. Of course he was glad to be rid of the menace that thwarted every plan we conjured. And for some reason, I began to see Charles for what he truly is. A vile creature that would do anything to keep his state in life above others. A **monster**.

And lately, I seemed to be less and less intrigued by what the Order wanted to accomplish. What? Even _if_ we succeed with our plans, after a few decades, it would still come to a point wherein our Order will fall under the hands of the Assassins.

So after days of critical thinking; I decided to leave the Order and its venomous grip.

Oh, what an impact he caused in my life!

But on the rarest occasions, as I sleep and drift off... I would always meet him. At first it was uneasy for the both of us, but as he and I met more; the more I came to realize that, life would have been great if I spent it with him. His smile, even the one that is made up by my grieving brain, was the one of the things that I loved about him. It reminded me of Ziio and the times we spent together.

Funny how I only managed to be with them for a short amount of time.

I grabbed my journal and opened it to a certain page; a page that wasn't written on, but rather... decorated with crimson blood. I traced it with my hand, before I closed it and set it back down.

I had then entered my study, now dressed for the day and sat on my chair. My back leaning against the leather.

Then my mind drifted to a more recent conversation, me and my son had lately...

 _"You never fail to surprise me, son."_

 _I watched as he tilts his head to one side, as we sat on top of a hill. "What ever do you mean?"_

 _I release a faint chuckle, "Well... you told me all about the hardships you faced in life and how you always seemed to emerge strong in the end - while other men may have succumbed to such hardships." I tell him, smiling at his confused, but adorable, expression._

 _"I do not understand, father. I am very well aware of some things that you have experienced as well, and yet you seem fine to me. So why would I be different?" He asks, looking uncertain and cautious._

 _I shot him a small smile, "Well, you see son," then I look up to the sky, "people always seem to give up, even if success were only a few more ways to go. But **you**... you always find a way to see the brighter side of things. To find a way out in several problems and to always help others who are in need, whether you risk your own life and to never ask for anything in return. A feat, wherein I, myself, do not even know and hope to achieve."_

 _I look back at him and saw that he was smiling sadly, "But there would have been something that I would have liked to have." He said to me, his voice tight._

 _"A family..."_

That was the end of the dream. Whenever I seemed to recall that, I would grow frustrated that I never finished it.

I sat there brooding until a knock resounded from the door, "Enter."

Mrs. Taylor, the housekeeper, entered my study with shaking breaths - obviously running to reach me as fast as she could.

"What is it?" I ask her, observing her every movement.

"It's...It's happening sir." She gasped.

That's all I needed to here, before I was all but jumping from where I was and ran out my study.

* * *

"Are you positive?" I asked for the hundredth time, my fingers fidgeting with the edge of my tricorne hat.

Usually I am not one to forget names, but due to my nervousness - even I could forget my own name!

The man beside the bed, however, was getting annoyed by my constant yapping, but surely he would understand.

" _Be quiet_ , or I will not have any time to be certain for sure!" He growled and I honestly flinched at his sudden outburst. _Curse my undignified attitude!_

So I resorted to pacing back and forth, starting to lose hope; when suddenly...

"It is truly remarkable! A miracle!" He exclaims, grabbing my attention.

I slowly walked the distance from the edge of the room and towards the bed. "Is it really true?" I ask, my voice suddenly weak. The man simply nodded and stood up, patting me on the shoulder.

In those few moments, I swear my heart would have exploded from beating too fast. I looked down and observed him, from the freckles that I had found a long time ago, the thin scar just below his right eye and the accenting features that we shared.

His eyes started to flutter and I immediately went to the side of the bed and dropped to my knees. I took his hand and clasped it with my own, my eyes never leaving his face.

Then I gazed into his brown eyes. Eyes that were closed for five months.

He is disoriented at first, but then he starts to grow more accustomed to his surroundings. The feel of the soft cushion he laid on, and the warmth that the blanket gave him.

He looks at me, and even though he was still weak, he gave me a smile. A smile that I had once seen in a dream.

"H-Hello... Ra-Raké...Raké:ni," he rasps, though it could not hide the joy I found in his voice.

"Welcome back... _son_." I gasped, the tears finally flowing down my cheeks. "You're finally back with me," I whispered as I held him in a soft embrace.

Connor returned the embrace and smiled, "And I'll always be by your side..."

And from that moment on, I knew. That when the time for me to leave has come, I would come back to a new life. A life with Ziio and Connor by my side.

But for the time being, I will relish my time with my son in this life. Finally happy and content to live a normal life with my son.

My son that had been given another chance in this life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Was it satisfying? To be honest, I cried in the first part. Anyway, so yeah, Connor has been in a coma for five months and he still needs to recover. I'll be putting this in In-progress and if you guys would like me to continue, I would gladly do so.

So see you next time and remember!

 _ **The most damaged people, are the wisest...**_

 _ **The saddest people, smile the brightest...**_

 _ **And the loneliest people, are the kindest...**_


End file.
